


Talk (Dirty) to Me

by WindWisp



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWisp/pseuds/WindWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot has been planning this encounter for days, and nothing can stop him from giving Leo the best sex of his life. Except, perhaps, his own incompetence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk (Dirty) to Me

Though Elliot would never admit it, he was a bit nervous. He had been planning this moment for a few days, and was mostly certain that everything would go smoothly, but wherever Leo was involved, there was always an element of uncertainty. And so it was with only slight trepidation that Elliot turned the doorknob to enter his room as he returned from his seminar on Friday night. And of course, being Elliot, that slight trepidation manifested itself in the door being thrown wide open, banging against the wall and startling poor Leo at his desk, though not nearly as much as it probably should have.

Elliot was distracted by the sight of Leo wearing his glasses again, and it took him a few seconds to remember that that previously mentioned slight trepidation dictated that he slam the door shut behind him. Leo didn’t even blink this time.

“What are you wearing those for?” Elliot demanded, storming up to Leo’s chair. “You said you didn’t need them anymore.”

Leo turned his gaze back to the book in front of him, unruffled. “I’m studying.”

“I can see that,” Elliot huffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s an intellectual thing. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Wearing glasses doesn’t make you an intellectual,” Elliot ranted, “it just makes you look like a dork.”

Leo looked up from his book again, raising an eyebrow as he took the glasses off to stare Elliot in the eye. “Would you rather I didn’t wear them?” he asked, dangling the heavy frames from his index finger.

“No, that’s not – ” Elliot sputtered. “I… That’s not what we’re talking about!”

Leo leant against the desk, chin in his palm, and stared up at Elliot with a bland expression.

“I mean, that’s not what I wanted to talk about!” Elliot fumed.

Leo’s expression remained unchanged.

“Just – just get on the bed, dammit.” Elliot’s voice faded a bit at the end, his face growing a bit hot as he shifted his eyes away.

Leo raised an eyebrow again, accompanied by a light smirk as he pushed the chair back from his desk and stood, taking slow steps toward the bed. “Can I still wear my glasses?” He asked, dangling the offending object in front of his face.

“No! Just put those things down and get on the damn bed!”

Leo complied, setting his glasses gently on the nightstand before hopping onto the bed and lying on his back. He stretched languidly, crossing his arms behind his head, and peered at Elliot from beneath his eyelashes.

“Right, then.” Elliot cleared his throat. “Now just… stay there.”

Elliot began loosening his tie, turning to lock the door and flip the light switch so that the only light in the room was the soft glow from Leo’s desk lamp.

“Oh,” purred Leo from the bed, “It’s  _that_ kind of talk.”

Under Leo’s smoldering gaze, Elliot made his way over to the bed, managing to strip off his tie and unbutton his shirt before climbing on top of Leo, straddling him. Gaze locked to those dark eyes, Elliot leaned down slowly, nibbling a bit at Leo’s bottom lip before claiming his mouth entirely, sliding his tongue against Leo’s in an uncontested show of dominance. Elliot sealed his mouth around the other’s, stealing his breath before pulling back and blowing it back out against the sensitive spot under Leo’s ear.

The result was a stuttering gasp as Leo arched off the bed and thrashed against where Elliot had his wrists pinned to the pillow. But Elliot hadn’t even begun.

“Elliot,” Leo gasped, “you wanted to… ngh… talk about something?”

Cue Elliot’s master plan. He threw his shirt to the ground before pressing himself flush against Leo, lifting his shoulders just enough that he could see the sparkle in Leo’s eyes.

“You’re so… sexy,” Elliot began, feeling a light flush begin to creep its way up his neck despite how often he’d practiced these lines. “I’m so hard for you.”

There was silence as Elliot’s expectant gaze met Leo’s nonplussed one.

Okay, so maybe that didn’t work out quite as expected. Time for improv.

“I… you… I want your body. So much. And I…” Damn this was so much more difficult with Leo’s eyes on him. “I want to – no, I mean – I’m going to, have sex with you. You know… now.”

Another brief silence as Leo’s brow contracted a bit in thought.

“Wait, Elliot, are you… trying to dirty talk me?”

That blush Elliot had been fighting back? It was now spreading across his entire face, exploding like wildfire when Leo suddenly burst out into laughter.

“O-Oi!” Elliot sputtered. “You’re ruining the moment! You don’t… DON’T COMMENT ON IT. I’ll j-just… just try DIFFERENT WORDING,” he proclaimed.

“Elliot.”

Leo’s laughter faded into soft giggles, and he was now looking at Elliot with those damn sparkling eyes again.

“Elliot, tell me what you want to do to me,” he commanded, voice no louder than a murmur.

“Umm, I want to have sex with you.”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes and counting to three before trying again. “No, not with me, TO me. In detail. Just go step by step.”

“Okay.” Elliot cleared his throat, gathering himself up a bit before leaning back to look Leo straight in the eyes and give this his all. Because that’s what Nightrays do. They always… try hard.

“First thing I’d do would be to bend your legs up over my shoulders.”

“Okay. Then?”

“Umm… Then I’d put lube on my fingers and stick them inside you to prep you.”

“…”

“And then I’d put my, you know, in you. And I’d start to thrust. And then I’d…” Elliot paused, trying to think of the sexiest way to phrase it.

“And then you’d…?” Leo raised an eyebrow, fishing for an answer.

“I’d… sex?”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Elliot, despite what your teenage fantasies may say, quoting the ‘Idiot’s Guide to Gay Sex’ is not actually arousing.”

“B-BUT…!” Elliot shouted in caps-lock, “YOU SAID TO GO STEP BY STEP!”

“DAMMIT ELLIOT, JUST USE THE WORD FUCK AND CALL ME A WHORE!”

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EVER WANT TO CALL YOU A WHORE?!”

Leo face-palmed, letting out another sigh. He loved Elliot, he really did, but he also knew when to take matters into his own hands. After dragging his hand down his face to give Elliot one of those ‘I’m disappointed by your stupidity’ looks, he hooked his legs around the ones straddling him and, with a rough push to the shoulder, flipped positions so that Elliot was now beneath him. Without giving him a chance to protest, Leo licked a slow path from Elliot’s collarbone all the way up to his jawline, ending in a light nip to the earlobe.

The deep groan Elliot let out at that moment almost covered up the whisper in his ear: “That’s it, Elliot. Moan for me just like that.”

“Wh-what are you –” Elliot began.

“Shh,” Leo cut him off. “You lead, I talk.”

Elliot looked like he was about to protest again, so Leo slid downward, raking his nails lightly against Elliot’s sides as he went and causing delightful shivers.

“Hmm,” Leo hummed as he unbuttoned Elliot’s pants, pulling down the waistband of his boxers so he could pull his dick free. “So selfish, Elliot – keeping such a big, thick cock all to yourself.” He licked along the underside, engulfing the head in his mouth for a moment before pulling back with a light ‘pop.’ “Nn, fuck… Elliot, you taste so good. Can I have more?” He looked up from under his lashes to find Elliot blushing thoroughly, hand clamped over his mouth as he stared down at where Leo’s hand still gripped his cock.

Leo smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He gave the head another lick. “But what to do? Should I shove your whole thick cock down my throat until I choke, letting you grab my head and pound yourself into my throat and fuck my mouth raw? Or would you rather be teased, having me only take in the head so that I can taste every drop on my tongue when you shoot your hot cum into my mouth?”

Elliot’s only answer was a muffled groan, so Leo placed a kiss to the tip of his cock before taking as much as he could into his throat, moving his hand from the base to Elliot’s hip so he could put it all in.

Elliot gasped, letting out a strangled moan as Leo pulled back so that the tip was only touching the back of his throat, letting a filthy moan vibrate around Elliot’s dick as he stared up at him. The sight of Leo looking up at him through his lashes with his cock in his mouth brought Elliot’s restraint to its absolute edge, so when Leo grabbed the hand Elliot was using to cover his own mouth and placed it in his tangled hair instead, Elliot needed no other incentive to start thrusting himself roughly into Leo’s mouth.

After only a few moments, Leo pulled back again, drawing a frustrated growl from Elliot as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the tip.

“Goddammit, Leo, are you planning on teasing me all night?” Elliot growled.

Leo made a show of ignoring him, blowing lightly on the tip of his cock before sitting up and letting go of Elliot altogether. Dragging his hand up his abdomen, Leo peeled his shirt off, breaking eye contact with Elliot only for as long as it took to tug the shirt over his head.  Wiggling so that he was settled directly on Elliot’s hips, he leaned back a bit and ran a hand through his hair, exposing his entire chest and face to the man beneath him. “So hasty,” he purred with a smirk. “And here I am, just trying to help you out a bit.” Leo rolled his hips lightly, inciting another quickly-stifled moan from Elliot.

“I’ve been thinking about you, too, you know,” Leo continued, maintaining a slow rhythm with his hips. “All day, I’ve been imagining all the ways you could fuck me tonight. Imagining you bending me over my desk and piercing me with your thick, hot cock, then throwing me on the bed and pounding into me until I’m screaming like a little whore. Making me beg to get my release and then pulling out and spilling your hot cum all over my chest, thrusting your fingers into my mouth until I’ve licked them clean. Just thinking about it got me rock-hard. It took everything in me not to start thrusting into my hand like a bitch in heat, moaning your name and screaming in ecstasy as I came in front of my entire class.”

Elliot’s restraint snapped and he grabbed Leo’s hips, thrusting up hard against him and causing him to scream out a wanton moan, loud enough that it could probably be heard all down the hallway. But Elliot didn’t care, because Leo broke down to rutting against him, whimpering and biting his lip, the strands of hair falling in front of his eyes not quite covering the redness on his cheeks.

"Fuck, Elliot... Ngh -" Leo moaned. "I need your dick in me right now. Fill me up with your thick cock... _Dammit... just fuck me already!_ "

Elliot, never one to disagree, practically ripped Leo's jeans open, but he couldn’t help but notice…

"... Leo... WHERE ARE YOUR BOXERS?"

Leo leaned down against Elliot, shimmying out of his jeans as he panted, "I've been aching for your cock all day. You really think I'd bother with underwear?"

Elliot's jaw went slack, but like hell if he was going to argue, so instead he lifted his hips and let a breathless Leo help him out of his own pants.

“Just let me…” Elliot panted, looking frantically around the room. “Shit… lube. It’s by my bed…”

“Don’t need it…” Leo whispered, nipping Elliot’s collarbone.

“But… won’t it…?”

Leo grabbed Eliot’s hand, yanking it to rest on his ass. “Like I said,” he whispered, “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Elliot’s eyes widened, and he pressed his middle finger against Leo’s entrance. Surely enough, the hole was already slick with lube, and Elliot was able to thrust two fingers in without resistance.

“See?” Leo moaned, bucking his hips back into Elliot’s fingers. “I’m wet for you already. Feel how I’m sucking in your fingers? How ready I am for you to pierce me with your thick cock? Mnh… I need to feel you in me – your big, hot cock burning me from the inside out, pounding into my tight little ass until my legs give out and all I can do is cry out your name.”

Elliot was speechless. The sight of Leo flushed and panting while moaning such filthy things had driven all thoughts from his head until all he could think about was fucking Leo hard into the mattress. Right now.

With that objective in mind, Elliot pulled Leo down to him by the waist, rolling them over and attacking Leo’s mouth as he pinned him to the bed. Grabbing his leg, he hooked it around his waist and ground down, hard. Their fierce kiss was broken by the loud, guttural moan that escaped Leo’s throat at the contact.

For a moment, Leo’s words left him as Elliot began to lick and suck at one of his nipples, pulling at it lightly with his teeth before giving the other side the same treatment, all while dusting feather-light touches across Leo’s skin. But Leo needed more, and so he spoke up once again.

“Elliot,” he gasped. “Tell me how you want me. On my hands and knees so you can fuck me hard and rough like the needy bitch I am? Or would you rather look into my eyes as you fill me with your hot cum, claiming me from the inside-out?”

Elliot’s eyes were clouded with lust as he leaned down to bite at Leo’s collarbone. “I don’t fucking care,” he growled. “Just _don't stop talking_.”

Leo managed a light smirk through his panting breaths. “Oh?” he queried, raising an eyebrow. “Am I turning you on? Does it make you hot to hear your good little Leo saying such dirty things, baring himself in front of you like a cheap whore?”

“Leo,” Elliot said roughly as he pushed Leo’s legs up so that the knees were bent over his shoulders. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.”

Smirking, Leo grabbed Elliot’s cock, prompting a sharp gasp as he squeezed lightly. “On the contrary, my dear Elliot,” he said. “I know exactly what I’m doing.” In a swift movement, he lined up his entrance with Elliot’s cock and thrust his hips upward, burying the head inside him and drawing throaty moans from them both.

Biting his lip, Elliot froze for a moment before slowly pushing farther into that slick heat. It was tight, but Leo had prepped himself well, and the image of Leo sitting on his bed fucking himself desperately with his fingers made Elliot jerk his hips forward, burying himself as far in as he could go.

Leo let out a choked gasp at being so suddenly filled, and his hands flew up to grip Elliot’s shoulders. “Gods Elliot, that’s it. Pound me into this mattress so hard I can’t even stand tomorrow. Please…”

Elliot let out a primal growl, pulling out until just the head was inside and then slamming back in. He began slowly, but began speeding up until he was ramming into Leo at a jarring pace, fueling a litany of wanton cries from the boy below him.

“Fuck, Elliot. Just like that! Give it to me – ahn!” he arched up, clawing at Elliot’s back, “Harder, I can take it! Slam your thick cock into my… my tight little hole –”

Elliot dropped one of Leo’s legs to the mattress, straddling it and turning Leo onto his side to thrust even deeper. “Fucking – oh god, right there!” Leo cried, thrashing against the bed and turning so that he could look into Elliot’s eyes. “Harder, Elliot,” he begged, a desperate whine sneaking into his voice. “Fuck me like the little cock slut I am!”

“You’re… you’re a…” Elliot panted. “You’re a little slut,” he whispered experimentally.

Leo keened. “Oh god… yes!” he screamed, throwing his head back. “Fuck me raw… like a dirty fucking whore. Cum inside… fill me up…”

Elliot almost lost it right there, but he was determined to make Leo come first. He took Leo’s cock into his free hand and began pumping up and down, angling his hips to jab brutally at Leo’s prostate with every thrust. The boy beneath him bit harshly at his lip, thrashing and clawing at the sheets. His words had devolved into shapeless, needy moans and shrieks, ending in one last, broken cry of Elliot’s name as he came, spurting into Elliot’s hand.

Leo’s body tensed, and Elliot could feel the walls clamping around his dick, but he lasted a few more thrusts before he shuddered and groaned, filling Leo with his come.

Elliot’s strength gave out, and he fell onto the bed next to Leo, legs still tangled as they tried to catch their breath. Leo was laying on his side with his eyes closed, and Elliot took in the sight of his flushed cheeks, his hair tousled and damp with sweat. There was a long strand of hair obscuring Leo’s face, moving back and forth with each of his breaths, and Elliot reached out to tuck it behind his ear, hand lingering to cup his cheek.

Leo opened his eyes, and Elliot must have lost himself in their depths, because he suddenly whispered, “You’re beautiful,” thumb brushing slow circles against Leo’s cheek. Before he had the chance to get embarrassed, Leo smiled, snuggling closer as Elliot instinctively wove his arms around him.

“I love you, too,” Leo said.


End file.
